


Arafef Week 2016

by bardofspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU Day, Arafef Week, Arafef Week 2016, Beach Day, Cannon universe, F/F, Feelings Jam, First Kiss, Gay making out (sorry not sorry), Hogwarts, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Postgame Grub Moms, Potterstuck, Sadstuck, Sunburn, alcohol mention, dreamghost!feferi, godtier!aradia, marshmallow roasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofspace/pseuds/bardofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th - 15th of June</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! At the moment I'm on holidays and I'm working, so the fanfic for this week may be a bit late, but I'll try to be on to be on time. :)
> 
> Happy Arafef week <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanstuck where some gays pretend to be straight but end up being very gay and drunk at a house party.

"Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make a scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote"

Panic! At The Disco - "London Beckonded Songs About Money Written By Machines".

 

= = > BE FEFERI

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and everyone thinks that you're going out with your best friend Eridan Ampora. You've known each other since you were toddlers learning to walk, and you get along swimmingly. Of course all your friends would think you're dating.  
If only they knew that the two of you are as straight as a round about.  
Right now, you two are driving to a party at Aradia's house. Everyone thinks that she's going out with Sollux, but really Sollix is going out with Eridan, and you have just started going out with Aradia. You wonder of you can call it going out yet. She calls you her girlfriend. You call her your girlfriend, but you haven't actually kissed her yet. You want to kiss her so badly, but you never get the chance. There is always too many people around, and neither of you are exactly out.  
Everyone also thinks the four of you hang out all the time really just like double dating. Oh, if only they knew.  
"You nervous?" Eridan asks  
"No." You tell him as you concrete on the road. "Why would I be."  
"I mean, what if people catch on? I can't be out yet, I'd literally die."  
"You won't literally die." You tell him as you pull up in front of Aradia's house. "Just don't shove your tongue down his throat in front of everyone, and you'll be fine. What's this all about anyways?"  
"My Dad saw us hugging before he left the house today."  
"Did he ask about it?"  
"Of course he asked; boys don't really go around hugging other boys. I told him he had a fight with Aradia and was feeling really bad about it, but I don't know if he bought it."  
"I'm sure it will be fine, he'll probably forget about it anyways." You reassure him. "It just means you two have to be a bit more careful." He lets out a sigh.  
"Do you ever get sick of hiding?"  
"All the time, but it's not like any of us have much of a choice at the moment." You say, giving him a sad smile. "Come one, let's go inside."  
"Yeah, my boyfriend and your girlfriend are waiting for us." Eridan jokes.  
You decide tonight will be the night you kiss your girlfriend Aradia Megido.

Aradia house wasn't nearly has packed as you thought it was going to be. The stairs in the hallway were draped with toilet paper, and the bottom of it was blocked off with a sign that said "OFF LIMITS". You suspect either Terezi or Nepeta was behind this.  
The two of you walk into the kitchen and find all your friends there. The room is decorated with toilet paper as if they were streamers. A few bottles of tequila and vodka are lined up around a box of beer on the table. You think Aradia convinced her older sister to get all this, and you thanks god she did. You're going to need to be a bit drunk tonight if you want to pluck up the courage to actually kiss her.  
You and Eridan walk through the crowd of teens over to the couch. Sollux is sitting down, with his arm around Aradia. Terezi is on the arm of the couch and Nepeta is sitting cross legged on the floor. They're chatting away while sipping on beer.  
"Great work with the decorations guys." Eridan says, and everyone practically cheers when they see you two have arrived. Except for Sollux. He gives you two a quick "hey", but you can see the smile he hides every time he looks at Eridan.  
"We used toilet paper, because this party is the shit." Terezi explains.  
"It's going to be the best night ever!" Nepeta squeals.  
You look at Aradia, and she gives you a sneaky wink.  
"Hey, who wants to do some shots?" You ask.  
"Fuck yes!" Terezi shouts. All the girls get up quickly.  
"I'm good." Sollux says, lifting his arm off Aradia as she gets up.  
"Yeah same." Eridan agrees, as he takes her place on the couch.  
"Alright let's go then." You say to the girls. Terezi and Nepeta walk just ahead, and Aradia loops her arm around yours.  
"I missed you." She says.  
"You saw me yesterday." You say teasingly.  
"Yeah but still."  
"Well, I'm here now." You joke again, and she elbows your side.  
At the table Terezi is already pouring out the shots.  
"At least one of those fuckers could have came along to snapchat this." Terezi jokes as she hands you your drink.

"I don't feel too good." One hour, two shots and a beer later, Aradia is sitting against the wall. Terezi and Nepeta are spraying silly string at everyone they see, and god knows where Eridan and Sollux are. "I think I'm going to go up stairs."  
"Jesus Medigo, you're leaving you're own party early." Nepeta says, leaning against the wall.  
"I'll be back in a bit." She says as she begins to get up slowly. You hold your hand out for her and she takes it. "Come up stairs with me?" She says, and the corner of her mouth twitches slightly.  
"Well someone has to make sure you don't pass out on the way."

The two of you are in a fit of giggles as she leads you through her bedroom door. She shuts it behind and places her hands on your waist. Leaning against the door, you look up at her. You wrap your arms around her neck. You reached up you could run your hands through her hair. Your head feels light, and it isn't from the drinks you've had.  
"I want to kiss you so badly." She whispers. Her warm tequila breath fans across your face.  
"What's stopping you?" You ask her. You don't really know who leaned in first, but your kissing Aradia, and it's everything you could have hoped for and more. Your heart is beating against your chest, you can feel the blood pounding in your ears. She's so warm and soft against you, you could cry.  
"Aradia, Feferi, upstairs is off limits!" Terezi calls. You two can her and Nepeta stomping up the steps like elephants.  
"Shit" Aradia hisses. She takes you by the hand and drags you into her wardrobe. She closes it gently. A few seconds later you here Terezi and Nepeta stumble in giggling. Aradia wraps her arms around you from behind.  
"Maybe they're in the bathroom?" You hear Nepeta's voice pipe up and soon they're gone again.  
"Well isn't this ironic?" You whisper.  
"What, two gay girls in a closet?" She says. "Happens all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed reading this! More to come as the week goes on :)


	2. Day 2: Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very gay trolls learn the importance of wearing sun cream.

“love’s the cloudless summer sun, nature gay adorning.”

\- Robert Burton

 

= = > BE ARADIA:

The cruel Hawaiian heat was beating down on all of you as your boat made its way to the Jade's island. She had invited all of you over for a visit to celebrate winning the game. Besides, none of you had been to a human beach before, much to Jade's disbelief.  
"You've got to have beaches on trolltopia, don't you?" She had asked them in their group chat on pesterchum.  
"Not really; we usually avoided the sun back on Alternia." You had explained.  
And so here you are; all twelve troll kids on a huge boat Jade had alchemised, making your way to her island. The human kids already went over to help prepare for the trolls first ever beach party.  
When you finally reached the island, the merciless sun was beating down on you with such an intensity that wasn't as strong as the Alternia sun that you had spent your childhoods avoiding, but it was enough to let you know it was really fucking hot and that you should have alchemised more sun cream like Kanaya had suggested.  
"You weren't joking about the heat." You said to Jade as she greeted all of you at the pier.  
"Why would I joke about something so serious?" Jade said, laughing at her. "I hope you brought your swim suits."

As soon as you all reached the beach Feferi headed straight for the water, stripping off her clothes as she ran. Luckily she had her bikini on under them. You don't know how you'd feel about all your friends seeing your gillfrond naked. Soon after she's followed by Eridan, with Sollux running after him.  
"You need to put on sun cream you dipshits!" He called after the two of them.  
"Sun cream is for land dwellers!" Feferi shouts back at him. You laughed as you watch the two, and you make your way to the canopy decorated with streamers of all your blood colours.   
Vriska, Terezi, Karkat and Dave were already picking away at the food table. John and Jade were at the barbecue flipping human beef burgers. John was also wearing an apron that says "Kiss the Cook". According to Feferi, it's some sort of human custom. Rose and Kanaya were sitting in the shade of a tree not to far away. You were pretty sure they'd be kissing each other's faces of in a few minutes with the way they were looking at each other. Roxy, Equius and Nepeta were having a sand castle competition against Jane, Gamzee and Tavros. Jake and Dirk were acting as the judges. Everyone looked so happy and relaxed to you. This party was well deserved in your opinion. You've all been through way to much with that shitty game.

 

You, Feferi, Rose and Kanaya were lying on towels on top of the sand. Apparently this is called sunbathing. For this Rose insisted you all wear that silly sun cream. It makes your skin feel oily, but according to Rose, sunburns are very painful and irritating. You'd all been lying on your backs for over half an hour, and then you were lying on your tummies. Rose said something about getting darker skin and vitamin c from this. It all sounded like nonsense, but who are you to judge the human culture?  
While Rose and Kanaya were chatting away beside you, you look over at Feferi. You found her asleep with her earphones in. Her hair was still slightly damp from her swim, and her goggles were pushed up to the top of her head. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the heat, and she had sand stuck to her arms.   
You couldn't help but think how lucky you were to have her as a matesprite.  
Her eyes opened slowly as she woke. Before you started going out, you would have felt embarrassed for being caught looking at her like this, but now you don't feel ashamed at all, and you're sure she doesn't even mind.  
"Hey." She said groggily, taking her earphones out and wrapping them around her phone.  
"Hey yourself." She squinted to look at you in the bright sun shine.  
"It's really glubbing hot." She said.  
"At least it isn't the Alternian sun." You joked. "The real problem is the sand though. It's everywhere. It's in my hair, it's in between my toes and my boobs-"  
"I could help you with that." She says and gives you a wink.  
"Wouldn't you love to." You say teasingly, slapping the back of her shoulder lightly. Or at least you thought it was lightly until she winces.  
"Shit sorry, are you ok?" You said as you sat up and saw that her back is all a deep fuchsia.  
"I think someone got sunburnt." Rose said, lifting her head up to see what's going on.  
"Did you not yours the sun cream?" Kanaya asked, full of worry as she turned to face the two of you.  
"I did but I couldn't reach my back." Feferi explained, sitting up to try look behind her and get a look at the damage. "I didn't think it would matter."  
"Hold on I think I've some after sun lotion." Rose says, she roots through her bag. "Don't worry it happens all the time on Earth." She took a bottle out of her bag and wiped sand off it before handing it to Feferi.  
"The sand travels into bags too?" You asked in dismay. Rose just laughs at you.  
"Welcome to the beach life. It's full of sand, sea, sun cream, and more sand." She tells you as she closes her bag again.  
"Can you rub this on my back?" Feferi asked you as she gives you the bottle.  
"Oh yes I can." You said mischievously. She just rolls her eyes at you.  
"Ha ha ha aren't you hilarious." She says dryly.  
"I know, but hey next time you need someone to put sun cream on you, just let me know."


	3. Day 3: AU Day (POTTERSTUCK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia is a Ravenclaw and Feferi is a Slytherin and Head Girl yaaaaay

"Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." 

J.K. Rowling - "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

 

= = > BE ARADIA:

You're name is Aradia Megido, and you are in your seventh year in Hogwarts. You are currently in the Ravenclaw common room with Sollux and Terezi, playing exploding snap while you take a study break. With all the hard work you've been doing in preparation for your final exams this year, you all felt it was well deserved.  
"I still don't exactly get how someone like Feferi Peixes ends up in Slytherin." Sollux says. Feferi Peixes is this years Head Girl. She's the bubbliest and friendliest person anyone could have the luxury to meet. It's hard to believe that she comes from a family of Slytherins, and that she is one herself.  
"Maybe she's a criminal master mind." Terezi said. "Or maybe she's a serial killer, it's not like we'd know."  
"Or maybe she just ambitious. Isn't that what being in Slytherin is all about?" You ask. You think of the way she plays quiditch. She's a Keeper, and she's so intense during her matches. You don't think she's let the other teams score against Slytherin all year.  
""Ambitious" is just another way of saying "power hungry"". Terezi says.  
"You should here the stories my dad has about her mom; who's to say she won't grow up to be like her." Sollux says. His dad works in the Ministry of Magic, and so does Feferi's mom. They're in different departments, but it's rumoured that she's a dictating nightmare to work with.  
You don't like hearing your friends say things like that about Feferi. She's you're potions partner, and she's always been really nice to you, and she's really funny. Yesterday, you're potion went absolutely wrong; it was thick and gooey instead of smooth and watery. So she started use the goo to draw shapes on the potion, like when you draw a figure eight on cake batter and see how long it stays to find out if it's thick enough to put in the oven. But instead of figure eights, you two were drawing skulls, fish, hearts, and dicks. Every time your teacher came to check on you, she would stir it quickly he wouldn't see. He gave you the strangest looks when you two would giggle. If Feferi hadn't been such a good student in general, you're sure he would have given you two detention.  
Note-worthy fact; she is also insanely pretty.  
"Is that Nepeta's owl?" Sollux interrupts your thought, and you see Mr. Fluffypants outside the window. Sollux gets up to let him in, and immediately he swoops towards Terezi, dropping a letter on her lap. As she reads the letter, he flies a few laps of the room, and some first years in the corner look at him in awe as the see his flamboyantly puffy tail. Then goes through the window again and he's gone. Before you'd seen Nepeta's owl in third year, you didn't think owls could have tails like Mr. Fluffypants. You also didn't think magic existed before you got your Hogwarts letter. Just because you can't imagine something doesn't mean it can't happen, you guess.  
"Apparently our favourite Griffindor wants to meet us at the top of the bell tower." She tells you and Sollux.   
"Oh no, I'm not going just because you want to see your girlfriend." Sollux says.  
"Well you're boyfriend is there too, and so is Feferi."  
"She does realise that it's way too late, and if we get caught we'll be in deep shit, right?" Sollux asks dryly.  
"Would you ever live a little." You say. "What's the worse that could happen?"  
"We get detention for a month. That's kind of the protocol here, in case you haven't noticed."  
"Come on, let's go. It could be an adventure." Terezi says, getting up from her seat with the help of her cane. She lost her sight when she was in second year after some sort of encounter with a dragon. She wears these red glasses that help her sense her way as she walks from one place to another, but she still like to keep her cane with her. She told you it's because it's really fucking bad ass to carry around a huge stick.  
"What about the first years there, who says they won't tell on us?" You look over and see Tavros Nitram and Kanaya Maryam in the corner.   
"Are you going to tell on us?" To ask them.  
"N-n-no." Tavros stutters.   
"Only if you get us sweets next time you go to hogsmeade." Kanaya says, and you can't help but laugh.  
"You've got yourself a deal." You say.

You make your way up the dark stairway towards the top of the bell tower. You find Nepeta, Eridan and Feferi sitting in a circle, roasting marshmallows on a little fire floating between the four of them.   
"Oh look who finally showed up." Eridan says when he spots you three.  
"Shut the fuck up, Ampora." Sollux says as he goes to sit beside him.  
"Hey sweetie-pie." Terezi says as she plops herself beside Nepeta, who kisses her on the cheek. You sit between Terezi and Feferi. Not because you like Feferi or anything, it's not like you can sit in between Terezi and Nepeta, or Sollux and Eridan. You'd been absolute third wheel. And you can't set between Feferi and Eridan. They're best friends since they were first years and both put into Slytherin together. You'd be the biggest third wheel of the world.  
"Hey." You say.  
"Hey yourself." Feferi says, as she passes you a fork and a marshmallow.   
Oh god. Fuck. Ok maybe you like her a little. But only a little.  
"So are any of you ready for the Transfiguration test tomorrow?" Nepeta asks.  
"Hell no." Eridan says. "I'm going to fail, but at least I'll fail with flying colours."  
"You'll be fine, you studied this evening; I haven't even opened a book." Feferi says.  
"That's a lie, I saw you studying at lunch." Nepeta says. "I haven't even been paying attention in class."  
"Screw you guys I've been asleep in every class the past two weeks." Sollux says.  
"I can't even SEE what's going on in class." Terezi says, and you all burst out in laughter.  
"Ok I think Terezi wins." Feferi says.  
"It's been decided by the Head Girl; Terezi is more fucked than any of us!" Eridan says, raising his forked marshmallow up as if the signify a new law made by royalty. 

 

"Tonight was so much fun!" Nepeta squeals an hour later. Your stuffed, your hands a sticky, and your head is light as Feferi walks beside you down the stairs. You know it's so the two couples can walk down together in their respective pairs. She doesn't want to be a third wheel either, you're sure.  
"Yeah we should so do this again some time." Sollux agrees.  
"Oh really, mister "detention is protocol here"." Terezi says.  
"Hey," Feferi says quietly as the others bicker. "I was wonder if maybe next time we go to hogsmeade, you might want to hang out?"  
"Yeah that would be great; I'd love to hang out with you guys again." You say.

= = > BE FEFERI:

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and holy shit do you want to smack your head against a wall. You've been sitting beside Aradia Megido, the cutest girl in the whole school, for the past hour. You finally get the courage to ask her out, and what do you know, she thinks she asking if you want to hang out as a group of friends.  
"Amazing. We'll have so much fun." You tell her.  
Merlin's beard why doesn't someone just drowned you in the lake right now.


	4. Day 4: Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Universe. Aradia came back to life but Feferi has died. Feelings jam included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one is so late. My work schedule didn't really work out this week, the wifi broke, and I accidentally deleted half my story for "Hurt/Comfort" Well you know what they say, bad things happen in threes. :(  
> Anyways enjoy! :D Story for day five will be up tomorrow xx

"What's going to be left of the world if you're not in it?" 

Bastille - "Good Grief".

= = > BE FEFERI:

Your name is Feferi Peixes. You are a sea dweller, and you were destined to be empress one day. While playing a game with your friends, you were given the title "Witch of Life". You were told by you're friend Aradia that playing this game would save the universe or something. You didn't really get what was going on, you just wanted to have fun with your friends.  
You were killed while playing this game.  
You knew you had died because when you woke in the dream bubble of your bedroom, it felt different than the other times. You don't really know who to explain it, but when you woke up before, you felt warm inside, because your real self was in your cosy recuperacoon. You could almost feel the energy you were getting from a good nights rest slowly build up inside you. It was like something tiny had caught onto the inside of your chest, but for some reason it made you feel bigger than life. Now you didn't feel any of that. You simply just felt like you always do.  
As you sit on the ground and watch the cuttle fish swim around you, you wonder if Aradia knew the consequences of playing Sgrub. You wonder if she knew so many of your friends would die. You think she must have, and as much as it pains you to accept, you know it was for the greater good.  
Besides, the probably isn't much need for an Empress in a new universe. So why would anyone need you?

= = > BE ARADIA:

Your name is Aradia Megido. You died before you and friends started playing Sgrub. You didn't really feel anything while you were dead, other than emptiness and void. But you did hear voices, the same ones you've always been able to hear. They were the ones that told you to play. They told you it would protect paradox space. While playing this game, you were given that title; "Maid of Time". You put your friends in so much danger by playing this game. Some where even killed. Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan.  
And Feferi.  
In the process of the game, you were able to reach godtier and come back to life. Now you guide the dead and people's dream selves through the dream bubbles. After all the trouble you've caused, you may as well make yourself useful.  
At the moment, you're in some sort of castle underwater. You're pretty sure you know who's going to be here. You walk down the corridor, lead by the cuttle fish and sea hoof beasts, who were swimming around without a care in the worlds. They bring you to a stop outside a room with an arch in the wall as a door. Inside you can see her. Feferi, sitting on the ground, starring off into space. You see her big white eyes, and you want to run and hide. It's all your fault. Eridan may have killed here, but you started it all by making them play the game. Feferi wasn't suppose to be collateral damage.  
Thinking of the disappointment and betrayal she went through is nearly just as horrible as thinking of her limp body, her fuchsia blood slowly flowing out of the wound in her chest, her face frozen on the immense pain she must have felt.  
"Aradia?"  
"Hey Feferi."  
"You're alive? How?" She aka as she stands up.  
"Apparently I had a dream self. When I woke up I reached godtier." You explain. She runs over and wraps her arms around you tight.  
"I'm so glad you ok." She tells you. The guilt makes you feel sick to your stomach.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She says as she pulls away from you.  
"You'd still be alive if it weren't for me."  
"Aradia you had nothing to do with me dying. I attacked Eridan after he fought with Sollux. It was Eridan's fault, and my own too I guess, for being so hard headed."  
"No; if I hadn't told Sollux about the game, you'd all still be alive, and so would our luscii, and Alternia would still be ok."  
"We had to play, and you know it."  
"No we didn't. Because of me half of our friends are dead, the other half are in danger, and here I am, resurrected with fairy wings, floating around dream bubbles as if nothing's wrong."  
"Is that what this is about? You feel bad about not being dead anymore?"  
"No." You tell her. "I mean, I don't know, I just feel like I could have done something to prevent all this."  
"You couldn't have, Aradia." She tells you as she leads you by the hand to the couch. When you sit down, she puts her arm around you. Maybe it's just because your in a dream bubble, but she feels really warm. "Look, you're the Time player here; what do all the timelines have in common?"  
"Practically everyone dies?"  
"Well yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. We play the game regardless of what happens in the timelines. It doesn't matter if it was you who got us to play or not, it was completely inevitable."  
"But still..."  
"No, there was nothing anyone could have done, so stop beating yourself up over it." She tells you. You let you head drop on her shoulder.  
"I just feel so useless."  
"You're not useless; you stopped Jack all by yourself long enough to help us. If anyone's unless her it's me. All I did was manage to get killed."  
"I'm sorry you died."  
"Don't be. It had to happen if we want to win the game, I guess I just wasn't needed."  
"You were needed." You say seriously. "You still are. We haven't lost yet, you know. Our friends still need us."  
"I suppose they do." She says. "So, what are you going to do now, with your new liveliness?"  
"I don't know yet, I think I might just go around the dream bubble and see what needs to be done and try meet up with the others."  
"That's a good idea. If you see them before I do, can you tell them I said hi?"  
"You're dead and the message you want me to pass on is "hi"?" You say teasingly as you lift your head off her shoulder.  
"Well what else am I supposed to say? "No hard feelings for killing me", "I'll miss you guys", "Don't stab each other"?" She jokes, and you're in tears laughing."  
"Wow we have a fucked up group of friends." You say.  
"You're only noticing this now?" She says sarcastically. You don't think you want to ever leave. You like being here with Feferi, leaning against her on the couch with her arm around you like you two are completely outside reality.  
You know you can't stay here forever, but you still have a lot of time left.


End file.
